


Some claim

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Rumors, hearsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: You may believe those rumors, or you may not.
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Robb Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Some claim

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this shippppp

Some say the King in the North has a wolf as big as an Umber, tall as a horse. Others say that the King can change into a wolf, that’s why they call him the Young Wolf. His enemies fear his wrath, as do his friends. They say he can’t be killed, that he is blessed by the old gods. He feasts on the flesh of his enemies and drinks their blood as if it's wine. Some claim that is how he gets so strong, or by sacrificing those he captures in sight of his beloved weirwood.

Others talk about his mistress. A woman twice his age, with long black hair and dead gray eyes. She sits on his lap as he plots war and he fondles with her breasts, kissing her naked shoulder. His men have long learned not to mind such displays, as to offend the Lady is to win the wrath of their King. He showers her with jewels and honors, and all the northmen know that to gain favors with their liege, they must please her. Her influence is so grand that it's said that those who wished for their petitions to be heard, must whisper it for her lap, for the King spent more time between her thighs than everywhere else.

His wife is a small lady. Even she fears the mistress. A girl from a low House, brought to Winterfell because of a bridge. She is sensible enough to keep her children away from the mistress, and to respect and attend to her as if she's the queen. For the mistress is the queen, ruler of the King's heart and cock.

It's said that the mistress is his aunt, his father's sister, and that he saved her from a dragon lord who haunts her every dream. She is unable to have more children, not after her youthful bastard, but the King cares little about that. He has his heirs, he only wishes for the woman. 

She encourages him to sleep with his wife, to conceive more heirs for his kingdom, and he almost refuses, but who could ever refuse the most beautiful woman alive?

"I hate her," he whispers, face buried between her breasts, "I hate her. I hate her."

"Oh, Robb," she'd whisper back, "Don't you think I know that?" She kisses him then, lovingly and hotly, and he goes lax in her arms. Servants talk of how he only relaxes when he's with her, for he has lost his entire family to the lions and the pain still weights him down. He throws himself into his work when she's away, forgetting to eat and sleep, but she is quick to remedy everything with a kiss and hushed whispers. He wishes to forget about the sisters he left behind, the brothers he got killed and the mother he betrayed. When he's with her, he doesn't talk, or cry, or even remember his own name. He only fucks.

Some say the King in the North is in love with his aunt and that this aunt is Lyanna Stark, but alas, those are only rumors.


End file.
